


The Summoner's League: The Invite

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, The Summoner's League (Original Work)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: The Grand Summoner has invited you to do... Something. You aren't sure what a summoner even does.  All you know is that you get to make up some name and you are given free transport to The Summoner's Arena. This seems like a good start...





	The Summoner's League: The Invite

A letter addressed to you from someone called "The Grand Summoner" was delivered in the mail. Intrigued by the letter, you open it and read it.

Dear (Y/N),  
I do not know you, and you most likely don't know me. You were one of the chosen addresses to send this to, so here's your letter. You have been invited to join The Summoner's League. You aren't allowed to know much, not yet. What you are allowed to know, however, is that you are to make up a nickname of some sorts to go by, and send your reply back to the return address. If we do get your letter back, another letter will be sent to prepare you for travel to The Summoner's Arena. Also include some of your favorite pieces of media in your reply. More information is in the Summoner's Collection.  
I await your reply,  
Grand Summoner Grenade

This was the most suspicious thing you've heard, yet something in you says, "Go on, write back." You decide that you will join this league, and hope that this will work out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real big plan! Read the collection for the FAQ on Summoning and such.


End file.
